


Thirst Tweets

by unfortunatecircumstance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, theyre both gay messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatecircumstance/pseuds/unfortunatecircumstance
Summary: Kara thinks "rail me" means "hit me with a train". Nia doesn't get a chance to dissuade her. Lena's in for a shocking conversation.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 57
Kudos: 989





	Thirst Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> i kept the rating as general because theres no actual railing involved, someone tell me if i should change it?
> 
> Based on that tweet by @ppinktulip about not knowing what railing means and telling people she'd rail them. iconic.

Kara was no stranger to thirst tweets. While the DEO maintains the majority of her social media accounts, she _does_ take a peek at the comments once in a while, just to gauge public morale, and to respond to some grateful comments from people she's saved. She's idly scrolling on a lazy Thursday afternoon, and responding as best she can to thank you's, comments about citizens going through rough patches in their lives, and fighting a blush when she sees the occasional "I'd let Supergirl step on me", "punch me in the face, _please_ ", and similar statements. She's hopes no one can see the brilliant shade of red her face is turning. 

Just as she's about to sign off for the day, (she'd learned her lesson after forgetting to switch accounts and nearly posting a picture of herself and Lena at brunch to all of National City), another comment catches her eye.

"Supergirl rail me challenge"

Given the violent nature of the usual thirst tweets, she quickly chalks it up to something to do with her physique and railroad trains. They want her to throw a train at them? The thought is so niche and strange that honestly, it's pretty funny. She chuckles and signs out, packing up for the day. The teens of National City were getting more and more creative by the day. 

She sees Nia waving at her to wait as she steps into the elevator, so she holds the door and greets her with a cheerful hello. They settle into comfortable conversation about their days, when Kara decides that Nia, being a hip, cool, youngster, would appreciate the casual violence of the recent tweet.

"Someone asked me to rail them today."

An almost painful sounding snort forces its way out of Nia's throat, before the other woman settles into loud guffaws that shake the elevator car. Kara grins at the unabashed joy on her friends face. 

"Wow, I did not know we were that close, but I appreciate you sharing that tidbit of information with me. Well? What was your response?" The elevator dings and they step out, Nia still holding her side as she giggles uncontrollably.

It's true, Kara rarely spoke about those comments with Nia, mostly because she assumed the brunette was for more advanced in terms of social media. She shrugs. "I didn't. J'onn would probably kill me if I did, something about encouraging violence in our citizens. Still, I don't know why the idea of someone wanting me to throw a train at them is so funny, but-"

A chime keeps her from seeing the dawning realization on her friend's face, and she unlocks her phone to see the reminder she'd set about meeting Lena after work.

"Hold on- Kara, railing doesn't-"

"I'm so sorry Nia, I totally forgot I said I'd meet Lena after work! I gotta dash, but I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that she was gone, having disappeared down an alleyway to take a "shortcut" to L-Corp. Nia looks on in disbelief, before sighing and going about her way. She opted to bring it up tomorrow, seeing as Kara was only going to see Lena and she _really_ didn't see it coming up in the conversation. Besides, she wanted to be there when the ball dropped, rather than dropping the true meaning of the phrase over text.

Having finally reached L-Corp, Kara changes back into her regular clothes in the alley before heading in, nodding at the security guard who recognizes her and leads her to the elevator. "Thanks, Frank! Oh, and is that a new tie? It looks great!"

She bops along to cheerful elevator music until the doors open to reveal Jess, who spares her a quick glance before she resumes typing. "Hey Kara! Ms. Luthor is just about done, feel free to head on in."

She gives the assistant a mock salute before poking her head into the office, to see Lena standing and stretching, low-cut shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of pale skin. Kara clears her throat to get her attention (voluntarily, its not like she choked or anything. Really!).

"Kara! Sorry, I didn't see you there. It's been a crazy day, but I'm wrapping up and we can go check out that new bakery on Fifth?"

"That sounds great! Take your time, I've got nowhere to be. Are you allowed to tell me what's been stressing you out, or is it a trade secret?"

Lena laughs as she walks over to her bar to pour two drinks. She knows it won't affect the Kryptonian, but Kara understands she just doesn't feel like drinking alone sometimes.

"Nothing serious, another old white man refusing to work with me because I'm a Luthor and therefore constantly working a nefarious plot. Care to guess what he's accusing me of this time?"

"Hmm...stealing Mars? Sponsoring bakeries to make yummy donuts to distract Supergirl?" Kara gasps and narrows her eyes playfully. "Is that why you wanted to invite me out today? You sneaky Luthor!"

Lena laughs and plays along, lowering her voice to a villain-type growl. "You've uncovered my plot! My bakeries will make the best donuts ever, and Supergirl will be too distracted by baked goods to stop me from stealing Mars! I will reign supreme!" 

They both burst into giggle fits and Kara, remembering Nia's hilarious reaction to her comment earlier, decides Lena would have a similar reaction. Lena had been running her own social media accounts for years, and had undoubtedly seen all manners of thirst tweets.

And so Kara, sweet puppy-dog Kara, looks at her with an innocent smirk and mischief in her eyes, leaning back to sling an arm across the couch and raising her chin in mock defiance.

"Careful Luthor, we don't want Supergirl to have to rail you."

Lena chokes on her drink immediately, spluttering helplessly and dissolving into a coughing fit. Kara's there in an instant, one hand on her shoulder and the other patting her back, but the touch normally so comforting now burns through her skin and blazes a fire deep into her stomach. 

"Oh shoot, are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you, you know I'd never actually throw a train at you, right? Never."

Lena, now recovered, heaves a deep breath and follows Kara's guiding hands to sit on the couch. She takes in the reporter's words for a moment.

"You- you think railing someone means throwing a train at them?"

Kara frowns. "Is that not what it means? Shoot, is it something bad? Is it offensive? Nia thought it was hilarious earlier, and that girl _loves_ casual violence. She's said she would let Cat Grant step on her so many time-"

"Kara! Darling, no, it's nothing bad. It's- well- okay, what context did you first hear it in?"

"Someone commented under one of Supergirl's post 'Supergirl rail me challenge.' " Kara says with such pure bewildered innocence that Lena can barely hold back her laughter. She decides to rip off the band-aid, once and for all.

"Basically, they want you to take them. In a sexual manner. _Very_ roughly." She watches the blonde's face for her reaction, and as expected, the superhero's face turns red at an alarming rate, and Kara buries her face in her hands. 

"Oh no, I can't believe I told Nia someone wanted me to rail them, straight to her face! In the CatCo elevator! Oh man, I will _not_ be able to look her in the eyes tomorrow."

She's silent for another beat, but then remembers what she'd said to Lena moments before. "I am _so_ sorry for saying that to you. I swear I had no idea. I will not be uh...railing you. Or anyone, for that matter."

And Lena is silent for a moment, but then slowly, deliberately, slides in on the couch, setting one hand on the blonde's thigh and curling the other around her neck. Kara's breath catches in her throat. The brunette leans in to her ear, so close Kara is certain the other woman can hear her heartbeat, and holds her breath as she speaks, voice low and suggestive.

"What if I said please?"

**Author's Note:**

> i have an assignment due in 5 hours but i wrote this instead whoops
> 
> edit: i got a 91 even though i stopped in the middle to write a supercorp fic and THATS how powerful the gays are


End file.
